1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED panel lighting device, and more particularly to a parallel light-emitting circuit of a parallel LED light-emitting device and a circuit board thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to low power and bright luminance in operation, LEDs have been extensively adopted as indicator lamps. Recently, LEDs have been widely applied to the field of lighting equipment. LED components can be almost found in diverse lighting products from backlight modules of LCD panel displays to flash lights, table lamps and so forth. Since lighting equipment must provide stable and uniformly bright light, uniform luminance of larger panels is required.
A conventional LED backlight module includes LED components, light-guide plate, diffuser film, prism film, and so forth to effectively form a light-emitting plane of LED light with uniform brightness. Other products may adopt the conventional backlight module, but absolutely uniform brightness is not required. Therefore, a plurality of LED components can be directly employed as a flat light source of the backlight module. Whereas, regular DC power flows in from one side of a circuit board, so LED components spread all over a plane of the backlight module exhibits uneven brightness.